Un nuevo mundo
by sekhoya990
Summary: Seis huérfanos que se pasaban la vida robando para sobrevivir, pues como no tenían padres, ellos no tenían a nadie que se preocupara de ellos o los amara. Una noche son transportados al hermoso mundo de las mane six donde vivirán asombrosas aventuras y encontraran lo que siempre soñaron: una familia.
1. Prólogo

**Les traigo una historia nueva, pero no se preocupen, mi otro fic de MLP va a seguir en poco tiempo, nomas les traje esta historia que mi amigo Felipe, el mismo de la idea de mi otra historia, decidio hacer por su cuenta, asi que las ideas son solo suyas, yo solo le corregi un par de cosas menores. Espero les guste, aunque es muy corto, pero este cuenta como prologo. Disfruten ;)**

* * *

Durante el amanecer en Crystal Falls, la gente se encontraba reconstruyendo sus tiendas, lavando sus vehículos, en fin. ¿Cómo podría arruinarse un día tan perfecto como ese?

¡Deténgase ladrones! –gritaba un policía, pues como todos los días, el oficial Stone perseguía a un grupo de niños conocidos como "los forajidos". Ellos eran Tom de ocho, Lex de 7 , Max de 8 , John de 6, Fred de 7 y Jim de 10 este grupo de amigos era huérfanos y como nadie se preocupaba por ellos tenían que robar, pero hoy todo iba a cambiar.

Vamos por aquí - gritaba Jim que era el líder de la banda. Dando la vuelta perdiendo al oficial policía

Ya en la guarida los chicos prepararon para celebrar el cumpleaños de John , Fred que era el más listo de los 6

Listo ya esta – dijo Fred colocando el pastel en la mesa.

Aquí están las 7 velitas - dijo Max colocando las velas en pastel.

Los demás trajeron sus regalos para John que eran juguetes de diferente tamaños y colores.

Feliz cumple John – dijeron al unísono

Pide un deseo –dijo Jim puedes pedir lo que quieras y recuerda no decirlo para que se haga realidad.

Deseo encontrar una familia que cuide de nosotros y nos ame – dijo John soplando las velas.

Esa noche mientras los chicos dormían un aura azul marino y otra amarillo claro envolvió a los 6 chicos con una sensación cálida y los desapareció de su guarida, colocándolos en un árbol en la entrada del bosque Everfree.


	2. Un nuevo amanecer

**Primer capitulo de esta emocionante nueva historia. Yo solo lo arregle, asi que denle el crédito al que es también el co autor de "Los héroes legendarios" ;)**

* * *

Amanecía en la tierra de Equestria y todos los ponies despertaban para realizar sus trabajos diarios. Algunos abrían sus tiendas, mientras que una pegaso de color amarillo con melena y cola rosas estaba atendiendo a sus animales. De pronto, un conejo blanco llego corriendo hacia su dueña.

Angel ¿Ocurre algo malo?- dijo Fluthershy con tono preocupado

El conejo, a través de gestos, le indicó a la bondadosa pony lo que había visto en bosque Everfree .

Oh no, pobres criaturas – dijo Fluttershy saliendo de su casa en dirección a la de su amiga Applejack .

La pony obrera de color naranja y melena rubia se encontraba golpeando los árboles de manzanas con sus cascos traseros para que las manzanas cayeran en las canastas debajo de los árboles cuando vio a la pegaso corriendo hacia ella.

Fluttershy ¿Qué corrales te pasa? ¿Ocurrió algo malo? – dijo Applejack pues notaba que su amiga se encontraba algo alterada.

Applejack necesito que vengas enseguida, Angel me dijo que encontró a seis criaturas inocentes desmayadas en el bosque Everfree y necesito que vengas con tu carro para transportarlos a mi casa- dijo Fluttershy un poco asustada.

De acuerdo, vamos ahora mismo – dijo la pony obrera empujando el carro a toda velocidad.

Al entrar al bosque Everfree encontraron a estas criaturas que para sus ojos eran nada que se haya visto en Equestria. Pusieron a las seis pequeñas criaturas en el carro y lo transportaron al granero de la familia Apple, poniéndolos cómodamente en un colchón grande, cubriéndolos con una manta con imágenes de manzanas parchadas a lo largo de la ella.

Oh, son tan adorables – dijo Fluttershy con un tono dulce y maternal.

No sé pero creo saber quién podría saber qué son. Nuestra amiga y recién coronada princesa Twilight Sparkle – dijo Applejack con entusiasmo y alegría.

Así que se dirigieron a la biblioteca de Ponyville donde vive dicha alicornio púrpura. Al llegar, las dos vieron a la princesa leyendo un libro de hechizos avanzados junto con su leal asistente Spike el dragón bebé.


	3. Una nueva misión

Applejack y Fluttershy hablaron con Twilight sobre las criaturas que habían encontrado en el bosque Everfree; como eran, como estaban vestidos con harapos y como parecía que no estaban bien alimentados.

Creo que tengo un libro sobre esas nuevas criaturas de las que hablas ¿Cuál era?- dijo Twilight.

Especies extraordinarias ¡aquí está!– dijo Spike, su fiel asistente.

Utilizando su magia de alicornio, la pony busco hasta que encontró a las criaturas que decían sus amigas.

Aja lo encontré se llaman humanos – dijo Twilight

¿Humanos? - dijeron Applejack y Fluttershy al unísono.

Según mi libro es una especie inexistente en Equestria pero abundante en un planeta llamado Tierra. Según mi libro esta especie es bípeda, eso quiere decir que caminan en dos pies no en cuatro como nosotros, su cascos traseros se llaman piernas, que les permiten moverse de un lado a otro. Sus cascos delanteros se llaman brazos y en ellos se encuentran sus manos – dijo la alicornio púrpura

¿Manos? -dijeron al unísono Spike , Applejack y Fluttershy.

Son como tus garras Spike, solo que éstas tienen cinco dedos en vez de cuatro – dijo Twilight.

Spike se vio sus propias garras, Twilight entonces siguió leyendo su libro y también dice que son muy cariñosas y protectoras entre sí. _Tienen mascotas como nosotros aquí en equestria _, siguió leyendo Twilight hasta que llego a una sección que la dejo con una mirada de espanto.

Twiligth ¿Estás bien? – dijo Applejack con un tono preocupación por su amiga.

Según mi libro algunos humanos maltratan animales y otros hacen a trabajar a caballos como nosotros a la fuerza .

Pero Twilight, los humanos que encontramos parecían potrillos no muy mayores que Applebloom , no parecían peligrosos ni tampoco que tuvieran una pizca de maldad – dijo Fluttershy con un tono dulce y bondadoso.

Bueno, pero prefiero tomar mis preocupaciones, voy a escribirle una carta a la princesa Celestia ¡Spike! - dijo Twilight, pero antes de terminar la oración… Spike eructó un pergamino con un listón rojo.

Eso es buena suerte, aunque es extraño recibir una carta tan temprano – dijo Twilight sorprendida

Spike desenrollo la carta y la comenzó a leer.

_Querida princesa Twilight Sparkle:_

_Mi hermana y yo sabemos que han llegado unas nuevas criaturas conocidas como seres humanos, para su tranquilidad estas criaturas no representan una amenaza para Equestria, pero es de vital importancia que reúnan a estas criaturas y junto con los demás elementos de la armonía y Spike deben venir de inmediato a Canterlot pues deseo conocerlos, además les informare a los siete una __**nueva misión.**_

_Ansiosas de verlos, _

_princesa Celestia._

Eso es lo que dice – dijo Spike con un tono de sorpresa.

Una nueva misión eso suena muy interesante- dijo Twilight

Applejack, busca a las chicas y diles lo que ocurre, mientras Fluttershy, Spike y yo buscamos a esos potrillos de humanos- dijo Twilight

Entendido Twi. Los potrillos humanos están en nuestro granero -dijo Applejack

Vamos, esas criaturas deben estar asustadas por encontrarse en un mundo que no conocen – dijo Fluttershy con un tono de preocupación por los potrillos humanos

Mientras que Applejack va en busca de las chicas, Twilight, Spike y Fluttershy fueron en busca de los potrillos humanos, quienes ya empezaban a despertar, un poco desconcertados de donde estaban ahorra.

Despierten chicos, ¡ahora! – dijo Jim con un tono de susto.

Todos despertaron enseguida y salieron para ver donde estaban exactamente .

Parece una granja. Oh miren, manzanos – dijo Lex con tono de entusiasmo y sorpresa.

Todos corrieron hacia los árboles de manzanas , puesto que estaban muy hambrientos. Fred sube a los hombros de Jim y hace caer seis manzanas, una para cada uno de sus amigos.

Bueno compañeros, el desayuno está servido- dijo Tom emocionado por dar la primera mordida.

_Mmmmmmmmmmm_, estas son las manzanas mas deliciosa que hemos probado- dijeron todos los niños al unísono.

Pero mientras ellos disfrutaban su bocadillo, una yegua mayor de color verde lima con una cutie mark de un pastel de manzana se acerco corriendo a ellos gritando.

¡Ladrones! ¡Suelten esa manzanas! - dijo la abuela Smith

¿Eso es un caballo colorido y… parlante? – dijo Jim con un tono de sorpresa mezclado con shock

Tengo una idea ¡Corran!- dijo gritando Max.

Pero antes que pudieran salir huyendo , un semental el doble de alto que la abuelita Smith, de color rojo y melena naranja con una cutie mark con forma de una gran manzana los acorraló.

No saldrán de aquí pequeños ladrones- dijo la abuelita Smith.

Sip –dijo Big Macintosh con un tono severo.

¿Qué vamos a hacer Jim?- dijo John con un tono de miedo

Viendo que sus amigos, que eran como su familia para él, estaban asustados por lo que sucedía, entonces se le ocurrió un plan que le susurró a sus hermanos al oído.

¿Entienden? Eso es lo que haremos ¿Listo? ¡Ya! –dijo Jim

Entonces Lex y Max pusieron sus pies enfrente de Big Mac, mientras que Jim y Fred lo empujan para que choque con la abuelita Smith, desbloqueando el camino de salida de allí.

Ahorra si ¡a correr! – grito Jim mientras corría junto con sus hermanos fuera de la granja.

¡Vuelvan aquí pequeños delincuentes! – dijo abuelita Smith.

Sip - dijo Big Macintosh con un tono enojado

Bueno, algo me dice que ya no estamos en Cristal Fall – dijo Tom

¡¿En serio?!** – **dijeron todos al unísono de modo sarcástico.

Mientras tanto Twilight , Fluttershy y Spike llegaron a la granja de la familia Apple.

Bien, busquemos a esos potrillos y reunámonos con las ….- dijo Twilight ,pero antes de terminar la frase vio a Big Mac y la abuelita Smith un poco mareados.

Big Mac, abuela Smith ¿Qué les paso? – dijo Applejack con un tono de preocupación mientras iba con su familia

Al cabo de un rato los miembros de la familia Apple terminaron de contar lo que había ocurrido, a lo cual la recién nombrada princesa de Equestria les explico qué eran esas criatura y porqué habían reaccionado así.

Ah, entonces eran potrillos de otro mundo y se llaman humanos – dijo la abuela Smith tras haber entendido.

Y tal vez la razón por la que tomaron las manzanas era que tenían hambre. Al no ser de aquí de Equestria no sabían que las manzanas tenían dueño, y reaccionaron de esa manera por miedo – dijo Spike con tono de comparecencia por esos potrillos.

Oh, pobres criaturas ahora entiendo su reacción- dijo la abuela Smith con un tono de arrepentimiento

Sip- dijo Big Mac del mismo modo y bajando la cabeza

¿Adónde se fueron? – dijo Twilight con un tono de preocupación.

Hacia Ponyville – dijo la abuelita Smith

Entonces las chicas fueron tras ellos , mientras tanto, los niños se encontraban ocultos viendo el pueblo de Ponyville. Lo hacian con una gran sorpresa; veían edificios con un estilo medieval , otro que parecía una casa de jengibre gigante , una casa en forma de carrusel y una casa en forma de árbol.

Este pueblo es increíble- dijo Fred con un tono de asombro.

Mientras caminaban tropezaron y rodaron hasta llegar en medio de la plaza del pueblo, a lo que todos los ponies reaccionaron asustados y temerosos, mientras que otros se acercaron a ellos con intenciones de hacerles daño para asi hacer que se fueran.

¿Y ahora que vamos hacer? – dijo Tom

Los niños, asustados, se encogieron y cubrieron la cara,cuando de repente apareció Twilight, quien salió en defensa de los niños

¡Escuchen habitantes de Ponyville! Estas criaturas están bajo mi protección, la princesa Celestia ha proclamado que no representan una amenaza para Equestria, solo están asustados- dijo Twilight con un tono de liderazgo y bondad, lo que hizo que los ponies se calmaran y alejaran,

Calmen niños, todo va a estar bien. Los llevaremos con las princesas que reinan este mundo -dijo Fluttershy con un tono bondadoso y amable mientras los ayudaba a levantarse con ayuda de Spike

Jim y los demás aceptaron y las siguieron a la estación para tomar el tren a Canterlot, donde se reunieron con su amigas Rarity, Rainbow Dash y Pinkie Pie.

Rarity era una unicornio de color blanco, melena y cola moradas y una cutie mark con forma de tres diamantes, mientras que Pinkie Pie era una pony terrestre de color rosa de melena esponjosa y cola de color rosado oscuro, con una cutie mark con forma de tres globos, y por ultimo Rainbow Dash, quien era una pegaso de color azul cielo, melena y cola multicolor y una cutie mark en forma de una nube con un rayo saliendo de ella.

Entonces estos son los potrillos que nos hablo Applejack – dijo Rainbow Dash dándole un gesto a modo de saludo a los chicos

Tal vez pueda confeccionar unos trajes para ellos – dijo Rarity con tono de entusiasmo.

Entonces Spike llego con los boletos para abordar el tren para poder ir a Canterlot, Spike le dio los boletos a cada pony y niño mientras todos abordaron el tren en dirección a Canterlot.

¿A que crees que se refería la princesa Celestia con lo de la nueva misión? – dijo Pinkie Pie saltando entusiasmada junto a Twilight

Honestamente no lo sé pero seguro lo descubriremos pronto –dijo Twilight.

El tren comenzó a moverse, y a cada momento se aproximaba mas hacia Canterlot.


	4. Revelaciones

Mientras las chicas se acercaban al castillo de Canterlot, miraban a los chicos quienes se reunían alrededor de Spike hablando y riendo como buenos amigos.

¿No es tierno? Lo conocieron hace un par de horas y ya son amigos- dijo Twilight con un tono cariñoso

No puedo creer que estoy hablando con un dragón, es un sueño hecho realidad, porque solo había oído de dragones en los cuentos de hadas que me contaba Jim –dijo John con un tono de entusiasmo

Gracias, y yo nunca había hablado con seres de otro mundo así que también estoy emocionado – dijo Spike

_¿Donde estaremos? Es un lugar extraño, y parece que reboza de paz y magia, pero el problema es que con la magia siempre viene un precio, yo lo sé por experiencia propia_ -pensaba Jim para si mismo mientras sus hermanos reian y compartían con el pequeño dragón purpura, pero entonces, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos una vez que llegaron al castillo de Canterlot

Las puertas del palacio fueron abiertas por dos unicornios vistiendo armaduras de oro. Cuando entraron al castillo los chicos quedaron impresionados con lo grande y bello que era por dentro.

Wow este lugar es magnífico – dijo Tom con un tono de asombro

Entonces todos se dirigieron a una habitación con dos tronos donde la princesa Celestia y la princesa Luna esperaban a las mane six, a Spike y a los chicos.

La soberana del sol y del día, la princesa Celestia, era una alicornio depelaje blanco, de melena y cola color verde y verde azulado, con ojos púrpura-rosa. La princesa de la luna y la noche, la princesa Luna, era una alicornio con un cuerpo color oscuro añil, con melena y cola de color azul oscuro, además de ojos color verde azulado.

Mi fiel alumna, Twilight Sparkle, es un placer verte de nuevo después de tu coronación como princesa de Equestria ,veo que recibiste mi carta y has traído a los potrillos humanos del otro mundo – dijo la princesa Celestia con su acostumbrado tono maternal.

Si princesa, ellos son – dijo Twilight apuntando a los chicos quienes se encontraban atrás de las mane six y junto a Spike, ella les dio una señal para que se acercaran.

Los chicos se acercaron a la princesa Celestia imitando una reverencia que hizo su amigo Jim, quien además era como un hermano mayor para todos ellos.

Es un placer conocerlos jóvenes, y si me permiten preguntar, me gustaría saber como se llaman y cuántos años tienen. -dijo la princesa, y entonces cada uno de los chicos se fue presentando con ella.

Hola, soy Tom y tengo ocho años – dijo el chico de cabello color anaranjado, ojos verde y piel blanca, vestido con una camisa de color azul y pantalones cafés.

Mucho gusto, yo soy Lex y tengo siete años – dijo el chico de piel morena , cabello castaño, ojos azules y vestido con camisa roja y pantalones de overol.

Hola, soy Max y tengo ocho años de edad – dijo el chico de piel blanca, cabello negro, ojos café y vestido con una camiseta de manga larga de color negro y pantalones amarillos.

Hola, soy John y tengo siete años de edad –dijo con entusiasmo el chico de piel bronceada, cabello rojizo, ojos violeta y vestido con una camiseta anaranjada y jeans azules.

Hola, yo soy Fred y tengo siete años de edad – dijo el chico de piel blanca, cabello castaño, ojos verde claro, vestido con una camisa a cuadros color lavanda y pantalones verdes.

Soy Jim, soy el mayor y tengo diez años de edad- dijo con un tono de cautela el chico rubio, ojos azul marino, piel blanca, camisa blanca y pantalones de color rojo carmesí.

No tienes que tener miedo joven, a ustedes nadie les hará daño aquí, todos quienes los rodean son criaturas amorosas y bondadosas – dijo la princesa Celestia con tono suave y comprensivo.

¿Dónde estamos exactamente princesa Celestia? – dijo Tom con un tono de curiosidad

Se encuentran en el reino de Equestria, donde habitan tres diferentes clases de pony. Una de ellas son la raza de los unicornios, los cuales poseen cuernos y emplean la magia. Los ponies terrestres, los cuales no poseen cuernos ni magia como los primeros, pero cuentan con cuerpos fuertes y son además muy trabajadores. Finalmente están los ponies pegasos, los cuales cuentan con alas para volar. Además están los alicornios, raza única y especial a la cual pertenecemos mi hermana, yo y todos aquellos que pertenecemos a la realeza. Poseemos tanto alas como cuernos y dominamos una magia muy potente. – dijo la princesa Celestia

Ya habrá tiempo para hablarles sobre este mágico nuevo mundo en el cual se encuentran -continuó ella-, por ahora me gustaría que dejaran que mi amiga y elemento de la generosidad Rarity les tome las medidas para hacerles uno trajes nuevos para reemplazar esos harapos que llevan

Enseguida princesa, será un placer hacerles un conjunto de ropa nueva a estos potrillos de humano – dijo Rarity con un tono de elegancia y muy entusiasmada

Entonces apareció un guardia que guio a los chicos y a Rarity a una habitación preparada con anterioridad por la princesa para hacer la nueva ropa. Los seis chicos se pusieron de pie en una plataforma que estaba en medio de la habitación, donde Rarity comenzó a medir a cada uno. De pronto, el mismo guardia les dio a los niños un mensaje importante.

La princesa Twilight sugirió que quizá les gustaría asearse. Por favor síganme hasta el cuarto de baño, allí podrán encontrar todo lo necesario para ello. -dijo el pony de armadura. Los chicos fueron llevados al dicho cuarto, donde habían seis duchas con hermosas cortinas, además de un armario con todo lo necesario: jabón, esponjas, toallas y batas.

En cuanto terminen solo deben jalar esta cuerda para avisarnos y su nueva ropa será entregada tan pronto como estén listos. -Termino el mismo caballero, y sin más se fue, dejando a la pony sola con los niños.

Después de un rato y tras haber medido a cada niño, los seis se fueron para poder así poder bañarse. Rarity luego ya tenía lista la nueva ropa para cada uno.

Ya está, a los chicos les va encantar – dijo Rarity

Rarity, si ya estas lista ¿crees que podrías venir al salón? Las princesas quieren decirle a Equestria sobre la llegada de los niños -dijo Spike entrando a la habitación donde estaba la pony blanca, para luego irse seguido por ella.

Verán mis pequeñas ponies, la razón por la cual estos chicos han llegado a Equestria es porque mi hermana y yo los hemos traído aquí – dijo la princesa Celestia

¿Qué? – dijeron todos al unísono con tono de sorpresa

Esto se debe a que ellos son los caballeros dragón – dijo la princesa Luna

¿Caballeros qué? – dijo Spike impresionado

Verán, esta historia se remonta hace unos mil quinientos años, mucho antes de la creación de los elementos y la aparición de Discord, incluso antes de la fundación de Equestria. En esos tiempos Equestria estaba en constante peligro por un ser conocido como Draque, el maestro del mal, quien no tenía otro objetivo más que la dominación del mundo, pero fue detenido por seis guerreros que poseían el poder de un dragón que dominaba elementos diferentes, los cuales eran el fuego, el aire, la tierra, el agua, el hielo y el trueno. Finalmente los héroes lograron encerrarlo con un sello, y los elementos se diseminaron por todo el mundo.

¿Eso que tiene que ver con los chicos? – pregunto Spike

Verán, el sello que encerraba a Draque se ha debilitado, lo cual indica que se liberará pronto, y nuestra única esperanza son estos chicos – dijo la princesa Luna

¿Por qué ellos? –dijo Twilight

Porque que ellos poseen el espíritu de un dragón en su interior – dijo la princesa Celestia- pero ellos necesitan de su ayuda para liberarlos y despertar el poder que se encuentra en lo más profundo de su ser.

¿Por qué nosotras? – dijo Rainbow con un tono de intriga.

Para explicar eso necesitamos que miren esto – dijo la princesa Luna señalando una bola de cristal que se encontraba sobre una mesa

Como mi hermana controla la Luna y yo el sol eso nos permite ver y velar no solo por los ponies de Equestria , sino que también nos permite ver otros mundos . Nosotras hemos usado esta habilidad para buscar a los seres que poseyeran estos poderes. Así fue como encontramos a estos seis jóvenes, quienes poseen el potencial y la fuerza para poder usarlos, pero ellos no pueden activarlos pues en sus corazones hay dolor y sufrimiento, puesto que estos jóvenes potrillos humanos son huérfanos, es decir que no tienen de nadie que los cuide, los ame ni que les enseñe el camino del bien, por eso a muy temprana edad han debido trabajar y robar para poder sobrevivir.- dijo la princesa Celestia, mostrando tristeza tras haber dicho lo ultimo

Oh ,pobres pequeños – dijo Fluttershy entristecida

Todas, incluso Rainbow Dash, sentían pena por los chicos, cosa que se les podía ver a todas en la mirada.

¿Cómo los podemos ayudar? – dijo Twilight.

En eso consiste su nueva misión, quiero que cada una de ustedes adopte a uno de los chicos y los ayuden a ser mejores ¿Entienden lo importante de su tarea?

Si princesa, será un verdadero honor convertirnos en las guardianas de los chicos ¿No es verdad chicas? – dijo Twilight mirando a sus amigas

Si – dijeron sus amigas al unísono.

Por favor vayan por ellos y tráiganlos aquí -dijo la princesa a sus guardias, para luego mirar a las seis ponies de nuevo-. Les pido que no le digan nada a los chicos sobre nuestra conversación porque podrían asustarse, lo cual evitaría que cumplieran con su destino ¿está claro eso? -continuó ella, a lo cual todas asintieron.

Se pudo oír de pronto una campana, cosa que indicaba que los chicos estaban listos. La princesa le solicitó a un guardia que fuera por ellos, y luego de un rato los chicos llegaron a la habitación donde se encontraban todos, pero antes de su llegada la princesa Celestia le entrego a Twilight un libro que contenía toda la información que necesitarían sobre estos poderes y los dragones. Tras esto y con todos en la habitación, la princesa continuo hablando, pues tenía algo muy importante que decirle a cada niño.

He decidido que cada uno de ustedes se irá con una de mis súbditas para que puedan encontrarse en un lugar seguro mientras dure su estancia aquí. Twilight, quiero que te encargues de Jim. Fluttershy, tu cuidaras de Tom. Lex, tu iras con Pinkie Pie. Max quedara bajo el cuidado de Rarity. Rainbow Dash se encargara de Fred y finalmente, Applejack cuidara de John. ¿Todos entendieron?

No, yo no seré parte de esto -dijo Jim tras negar con la cabeza y ponerse de pie, para luego irse en dirección a los jardines del palacio.

Todos quedaron muy sorprendidos tras esto. Twilight y Celestia decidieron ir por él para averiguar el por qué de ese comportamiento.

Jim ¿podrías explicarnos tu razón para no aceptar nuestro acuerdo?- dijo la princesa Celestia con tono tranquilo pero serio acercándose al chico

El mayor del grupo se tomo unos minutos para explicar sus razones. Ambas princesas escucharon con atención y paciencia al niño hasta que este pudo desahogarse. Tras eso, fue Twilight quien hablo primero.

Jim, sabemos que has sufrido mucho pero verás que aquí todo será diferente, te lo prometo – dijo Twilight mientras la princesa Celestia asentía dándole la razón.

Muy bien, pero tengo una condición- dijo Jim, para luego empezar a hablar una vez más, esta vez tratando de llegar a un acuerdo con ambas alicornios.

Al volver la princesa Celestia todos se acercaron a ella y a Twilight, pues debía decirles algo importante a las demás mane six y a los amigos de Jim.

Jim ha aceptado la oferta, pero me temo que hay una condición para que pueda cumplirla. Nos ha pedido que su amigo John vaya con él. Sé que es algo extraño pero les aseguro que el joven Jim tiene sus razones para ello, solo nos pidió que por favor no se las dijéramos -dijo la princesa Celestia, para luego mirar a la pony obrera-. Applejack, seguirás estando a cargo de John, pero ahora el vivirá con Twilight, eso si tú estás de acuerdo.

Por supuesto princesa, lo que sea con tal de que ellos se sientan cómodos- dijo Applejack sonriendo

Por ahora deben volver a Ponyville y asegurarse de estar listas para mañana, pues haremos oficial la llegada de los jóvenes potrillos con una celebración aquí en Canterlot , así que regresen a casa para ayudar en la preparación de este evento, ya le he informado a Twilight sus tareas. - dijo la princesa

No te preocupes, les diremos la verdad cuando sea el momento indicado – dijo Twilight a Jim mientras se reunían con los demás para abordar el tren de camino a Ponyville.

Más tarde y cuando los chicos dormían, Twilight le fue explicando a cada una de sus amigas sus tareas.

Applejack se encargara de la comida para el evento. Rainbow, la princesa pidió que ejecutes tu famosa raimplosion sónica en el cielo para deleitar a los presentes. Fluttershy, a la princesa le gustaría que pusieras tu coro de pájaros para poder incluir algo de música. Rarity a ella le gustaría que le ayudes con la decoración para la ocasión. Pinkie Pie estará a cargo de los juegos para la fiesta . Finalmente yo invitare a todo Ponyville y a nuestras familias ¿Todas entendieron? -a esto, todas asintieron al mismo tiempo muy emocionadas-. Muy bien, entonces manos a la obra

Sus amigas se fueron a realizar cada una sus tareas, mientras que ella y Spike se encargaron entre los dos de preparar las invitaciones. Pero en eso, se podía ver a Twilight absorta en sus pensamientos.

_No se preocupen chicos, les prometo que para ustedes todo mejorará. Jim, te aseguro que hare todo cuando pueda para ayudarlos, en especial a ti, te lo mereces luego del pasado que has debido enfrentar_ -pensaba la alicornio en silencio

La noche comenzaba a caer en el pequeño poblado. Todo era un mar de sombras, pero a la distancia aun podía distinguirse una figura oculta en la oscuridad.

Así que… estos son mis nuevos enemigos -dijo el misterioso ser al momento que soltaba una risa siniestra.

Continuará


	5. Una fiesta monstruosa

¿Así que Celestia ha encontrado a los seis criaturas que tienen el poder para luchar contra mí? – dijo con una voz siniestra la figura de la oscuridad ya en su propia dimensión, que había resultado ser Draque, el maestro del mal-. Bueno -continuó él- me encargare de estos chicos antes de que se vuelvan una amenaza para mis planes ¡Vexu! – dijo Draque, llamando a un subordinado con su potente y maléfica voz

Vexu era un hechicero de la oscura dimensión de sombras y asistente de Draque. Tenía la forma de un calamar pero podía caminar en dos patas, vestía con una túnica y poseía un báculo mágico.

¿Si amo? Dígame qué se le ofrece – dijo Vexu con tono tranquilo y respetuoso

¿Ya podemos cruzar a Equestria para dominarla? – pregunto Draque con tono y expresión de furia

No amo, el sello que nos mantiene alejados de Equestria aun no se ha roto por completo, pero podemos enviar a uno de nuestros monstruos a través de las grietas para que esparzan el miedo y la destrucción por toda Equestria – dijo Vexu

Tráeme mi mazo de cartas de monstruos – dijo Draque

El mazo era grande y tenía muchas clases de monstruos diferentes encerrados en cada carta. Draque lo tomo y comenzó a buscar entre todas ellas la que provocaría la destrucción y acabaría con los chicos.

Ah… aquí esta Blizard, él se encargara de ellos por mí – dijo Draque con expresión de maldad en su rostro

Vexu tomo la carta y con un movimiento de su báculo ésta cobro vida, el monstruo creció y fue enviado a Equestria a través de las grietas, con la orden de permanecer escondido en los alrededores de Canterlot hasta que iniciara la celebración. Mientras tanto, Vexu y Draque observaron la preparación de la fiesta con una mirada maliciosa y brillante en sus rostros.

Disfruten la fiesta chicos, porque será la última – dijo Draque mientras sonreía con maldad y desdén

Mientras tanto las chicas y Spike estaban terminando de arreglarse para la fiesta. Sería un evento único e importante y querían estar seguros de llegar presentables para la ocasión.

Nos vemos bien ¿verdad chicas? – dijo Spike

Espera a ver los trajes que preparé para los chicos, son simplemente divinos – dijo Rarity sonriendo con elegancia

Ya estamos listos – dijo Jim

Cuando los chicos salieron todas quedaron impresionados con el trabajo que había hecho Rarity. Cada chico llevaba un traje formal, todos de diferente color, los cuales la pony unicornio decidió agregar al gusto de cada chico. Jim lucía un traje rojo, Fred uno verde, John uno color azul, Max se veía mejor que nunca en uno amarillo, Lex mostraba con orgullo su pulcro traje blanco, en contraste con Tom, quien llevaba uno negro. Todos se veían realmente increíbles, nadie creería que cuando llegaron traían puestos harapos que parecían sacados de la basura.

Nos vemos súper – dijo Tom

Muchas gracias –dijeron todos los chicos al unísono a Rarity para mostrar su gratitud por tan bella ropa

No tienen que agradecer nada chicos, en serio, solo con verlos me doy cuenta de que hice un buen trabajo, lo que cuenta es que ahora ya pueden lucir sus trajes nuevos -dijo la unicornio algo ruborizada pero con su elegancia de siempre.

Todos se dirigieron a la estación del tren para tomar el que los llevaría a todos a Canterlot. Cuando el tren arribo a la estación de Ponyville, salió de él su conductor, un semental terrestre.

¡Todos a bordo para el tren de camino a Canterlot! ¡Última llamada! Favor a todos los pasajeros de mostrar sus boletos- dijo el conductor, para luego volver a subir al tren

Twilight levito con su magia los trece boletos atados con un lazo rojo, luego todos abordaron el tren. Spike y John, quienes en muy poco tiempo se habían vuelto los mejore amigos, iban hablando muy cordialmente.

¿Cómo serán las fiestas aquí en Equestria? – dijo John con tono de entusiasmo mezclado con un poco de intriga

Pues son increíbles en especial si son en Canterlot – dijo Spike

¿Sabes Spike? Quería contarte un secreto, pero que quede entre los dos ¿esta bien?–dijo John

Por supuesto, yo no le diré a nadie – dijo Spike

¿Lo prometes? –dijo John, poniendo énfasis en esa simple pregunta

Lo prometo –dijo Spike con tono decidido y dándole la garra a John

Bueno, la noche antes de llegar a Equestria fue mi cumpleaños, y al soplar las velas de mi pastel pedí un deseo- dijo John

¿Y qué deseo pediste? – dijo Spike

Deseé encontrar una familia que cuide de mi, de mis hermanos y que nos amara- dijo John- ¿Tú crees que en este mundo se haga realidad?- sentenció el chico

Por supuesto que sí, aquí tú y tus hermanos van a ser muy felices – dijo Spike mientras una lagrima recorría su cara pero no dejo que John la viera.

Cuando el tren se detuvo en la estación de Canterlot todos, excepto Spike y John, salieron del tren. Ellos hablaron por un segundo antes de bajar a reunirse con los demás.

Recuerda, prometiste no decirle a nadie – dijo John a Spike

No te preocupes, mis labios están sellados– dijo Spike dándole a John un gran abrazo

Las chicas, al ver ese momento tan bello, derramaron lagrimas de alegría por los dos. Twilight llamo al chico y al pequeño dragón y entre todos se fueron hacia el castillo de Canterlot, en donde las dos grandes puertas de abrieron por la magia de dos unicornios, los guardias a cargo de la seguridad del lugar. Al llegar, los chicos quedaron impactados con tan bella decoración, los juegos y sobre todo las mesas y los puestos de comida, que hicieron que sus estómagos resonaran, mostrando el hambre que sufrían en ese momento.

Mientras iban caminado a través de la habitación todos los ponies que habían asistido a la celebración, incluyendo a las familias de las mane six, entre ellos la princesa Cadence y Shining Armor, algunos saludaban a los chicos con una sonrisa en sus rostros, mientras que otros lucían temerosos y hablaban entre sí sobre los chicos. Entonces por una puerta llego un guardia que anuncio la llegada de la princesa.

Atención todos, la princesa Celestia ha llegado – dijo el guardia, para luego irse y darle paso a la alicornio blanca. Todos hicieron reverencias al verla aparecer

Saludos mis queridos súbditos, hoy celebramos la llegada de unas nuevas criaturas a Equestria – dijo la princesa Celestia haciendo señas a los chicos para que se acercaran y presentaran ante los ponies

Los chicos se presentaron ante todos los invitados e intentaron no parecer nerviosos y no desmayarse de la impresión. Luego la princesa Celestia continuo con su discurso.

Mis queridos súbditos, estos estas seis criaturas pertenecen a la especie humana, inexistente en Equestria pero abundante en un planeta llamado Tierra, pero les puedo asegurar que estos niños no representan peligro alguno para ningún pony en Equestria, estos pequeños son huérfanos y han sufrido muchas carencias y mucha soledad en sus vidas, por eso les pido que los traten como miembros de nuestra gran familia de Equestria ¿Puedo contar con su apoyo? – dijo la princesa Celestia para finalizar, recibiendo por parte de todos sus súbditos aplausos y gritos de alegría para mostrar su aceptación.

Para continuar con la celebración aquí en Canterlot, mi alumna y nueva princesa, Twilight Sparkle, junto con sus amigas, han accedido a convertirse en las guardianes de los chicos, y hoy lo haremos oficial -dijo la princesa, para luego revelar un pergamino que, al firmarlo, se hacía oficial la adopción de los niños por parte de las ponies. Todas se acercaron y cada uno puso su firma al pie del documento. Tras eso, todos los ponies celebraron con gritos aun mas fuertes, para mostrar su alegría por tan importante acontecimiento.

_Mi deseo se hizo realidad, que bien, aun no lo puedo creer_ – dijo Jim pensando para sí mismo al momento que derraba una pequeña lagrima de felicidad, cosa que Spike noto, para ir al lado de su nuevo mejor amigo

No llores amigo, este es un momento feliz, te prometo que nada lo va a arruinar. -dijo el pequeño dragón poniendo una garra en el hombro del chico para reconfortarlo

Sin embargo, mirando desde lejos, la misma figura perversa oculta en la oscuridad, el maléfico Draque, daba la orden a su escalofriante monstruo en lo que sería la peor manera posible de arruinar tan feliz momento.

¡Blizard, atácalos ahora! – dijo Draque haciendo que el monstruo saliera de su escondite y fuera en dirección a Canterlot.

Ya había pasado un rato y los chicos disfrutaban la fiesta bailando, escuchando el coro de pájaros de Fluttershy, disfrutando los juegos que organizaba Pinkie Pie y saboreando los deliciosos platillos. Después de un rato todos salieron al jardín del palacio para disfrutar de la reimplocion sónica ofrecida por Rainbow Dash.

Bien chicos ¿listos para un gran espectáculo? – dijo Rainbow con su acostumbrado entusiasmo.

Pero antes de poder ejecutarla se oyó un rugido que hizo estremecer a toda Equestria, y luego, de la nada, apareció un monstruo, el cual tenía forma de oso polar gigante, alas de murciélago y cola de serpiente, el cual apenas se mostró ante todos los ponies salieron huyendo y gritando.

¡Todos corran, salgan de Canterlot rápido! Guardias protéjannos- dijo la princesa Luna sobrevolando la multitud de ponies asustados

Los guardias contraatacaron, pero fueron fácilmente derrotados por Blizard, y en un momento soplo un aliento que congelo a todos los guardias. Entonces, mientras las mane six y los chicos se ponían a salvo Spike noto algo importante.

Un segundo ¿Dónde está John? – dijo Spike con un tono de preocupación mezclado con miedo

Todos lo buscaron por todos lados pero no lo encontraron, entonces una mueca de horror apareció en sus rostros al pensar en algo que los lleno de miedo por completo.

¿No creerán que…? – dijo Max con expresión de miedo e incredulidad

¡Oh no! – dijeron todos al unísono tras deducir que era probable que John se quedara atrás

Entonces todos salieron corriendo hacia Canterlot en busca de John, pero cuando por fin lo encontraron una expresión de horror mezclado con llanto se formo en sus rostros cuando encontraron al pequeño niño congelado. Spike fue el primero en llegar a su lado.

¡John! ¡John! ¡Por favor responde! – dijo Spike desesperado tratando de hacer que el pequeño reaccionara

Todos ahí lloraban desconsoladamente, sintiéndose muy impotentes al no poder hacer nada por el niño que yacía inmóvil frente a ellos, sintiendo además mucha tristeza por el dragón que lloraba por él.

¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a mi hermano menor?! - dijo Jim tras levantarse y luego echándose a correr hacia donde estaba la bestia, gritando, pero estando frente a la ella esta simplemente lo hizo a un lado, pero Jim rápidamente le arrojó una piedra a Blizard, lo que hizo que se enfureciera y le lanzara su aliento congelante.

¡Jim, no! - gritaron todos al unísono

De pronto y sin verlo venir, de la nada apareció un volcán inactivo que libero a un dragón hecho completamente de manga, que en un segundo fue con Jim y lo protegió de esa espantosa tormenta helada antes de que lo petrificara igual que a John.

¿Quién eres tú? – dijo Jim casi en shock

Soy Magmatron, pero después nos presentaremos mas formalmente , ahora tenemos que vencer a este monstruo antes de que haga más daño – dijo el dragón de fuego

De acuerdo ¿Qué debo hacer? – dijo Jim

Solo debes poner tu mano sobre este brazalete y pronuncia con fuerza "¡Magma metamorfosis!"- dijo el dragón al momento de hacer aparecer una extraña pulsera en la muñeca del niño

¡Magma metamorfosis! – dijo Jim posando su mano sobre el brazalete

Entonces una luz envolvió a Jim y lo hizo crecer a la altura de un joven de dieciocho años, quien ahora portaba una armadura rojo carmesí.

La valentía en llamas, caballero dragón rojo- dijo Magmatron haciendo reverencia al ahora transformado Jim

Me siento poderoso -dijo el chico asombrado-. Ahora te toca a ti monstruo -dijo ahora en dirección a Blizard- ¡Esta es por lo ponies! -un golpe- ¡Esta por mi nueva familia! -segundo golpe, acompañado de una patada de Spike- ¡Y esta por mi hermanito! -tercer golpe, ahora con patadas y mordidas por parte de Spike

Blizard trato de congelar la nueva armadura del Jim, pero era imposible, el calor de esta simplemente derretía cualquier aliento de hielo que le enviara, dejándolo finalmente sin fuerzas para seguir.

Esta es por los ponis dando un gran golpe , esta es por mi nueva familia y Spike dando una patada en la mandíbula y esta es por John dando una combinación de golpe y pata a lo cual Blizard intento congelar pero no lo logro por el nuevo poder de Jim.

¡Oye chico!– dijo Magmatron desde abajo- ¡Usa el ataque mega explosion y asi acabaras con ese tipo!

¡Mega explosión!- dijo Jim disparando una enorme bala de fuego hacia el monstruo destruyendo así a Blizard para siempre

¡Sí! – dijo Jim, pero su expresión cambio rápidamente cuando vio que nadie había vuelto a la normalidad

Magmatron ¿podemos ayudarlos?- pregunto Jim

Si, solo acércate a ellos y concéntrate – dijo magnetrón y así lo hizo Jim, descongelando a todos los ponies y a su hermano John, quien cayó apenas se vio libre del hielo, pero por suerte fue sostenido por Spike y sus hermanos.

¿Está bien? – dijo Jim una vez habiendo regresado a la normalidad

No te preocupes, solo se desmayo, estará bien – dijo Spike

Qué buena noticia- dijo Jim con tono de alivio, sonriendo, pero a la vez llorando

Más tarde esa noche, mientras los chicos dormían en la habitación de huéspedes del castillo que les ofreció la princesa Celestia para que descansaran, Spike dormía al lado de John para cuidar de él durante la noche .

John hablo con Twilight sobre lo sucedido, a lo cual la pony le mostro el libro que le dio la princesa Celestia para así no revelar lo que les dijo el sobre la razón de porqué estaban él y sus hermanos en Equestria .

¿Entonces soy uno de los seis guerreros destinados a vencer un mal ancestral que azota esta tierra?- dijo Jim sorprendido

Sí, eso es lo que parece, y también parece que este solo fue el comienzo – dijo Twilight

No te preocupes, los ayudare a ustedes y protegeré a mis hermanos, sobre todo a John, tú sabes bien por qué- dijo Jim

Si lo sé y te lo agradezco mucho – dijo Twilight mientras ambos se dirigieron a sus respetivas habitaciones con sus amigos

Atrapado en la dimensión de encierro se encontraba Draque, quien lucía derrotado, pero él no se sentía de ese modo para nada, estaba decidido a cambiar lo ocurrido esa noche.

Tal vez ganaron hoy, pero al final la victoria será para mí, eso se los puedo asegurar -dijo el perverso ser con una malvada sonrisa desde su trono, desde el cual podía ver toda Equestria

Continuará


	6. Adaptación

Amanecía en Ponyville. Todos los ponies se levantaban para otra jornada de trabajo, al mismo tiempo que los chicos, recién adoptados por las mane six, se preparaban para asistir la escuela en su primer día. En su cabaña, Fluttershy ayudaba a Tom con sus cosas para estar listo.

¿Emocionado por tu primer día de clases? – dijo Fluttershy con una sonrisa y un tono muy maternal como era lo acostumbrado en ella

Si mucho, ya quiero ver lo puedo aprender aquí – dijo Tom entusiasmado y muy feliz

Mientras, en una casa en lo alto del cielo en una ciudad de nubes y en un ambiente muy diferente al de la tranquila cabaña de Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash y Fred corrían como locos de un lado a otro para estar listos para reunirse con las chicas y los demás niños. Era tarde, ya que si bien la alarma estaba puesta para que sonara al amanecer, la leal pero en ocasiones perezosa pegaso color cielo la había desconectado para poder dormir un poco más, causando un gran retraso. En todo caso, el pequeño Fred era capaz de caminar en las nubes al igual que su guardiana gracias a una medalla en forma de trueno entregada por la propia princesa Celestia, la cual le permitía poder gozar de esa habilidad sin necesidad de poseer alas como los pegasos, cosa con la cual estaba muy agradecido, eso le permitiría estar con su guardiana sin que ella debiera bajar de su amado cielo.

¿Cómo pudiste apagar la alarma? Ahora vamos muy tarde – dijo Fred con un ligero tono de regaño mientras se vestía a toda velocidad

Es que sonó muy temprano y a mí me gusta tomar largas siestas – dijo Rainbow sonriendo inocentemente mientras preparaba la mochila y el almuerzo de Fred

Bueno, ese es mi punto, recuerda que la princesa Celestia te nombró como mi guardiana, o sea que ya no vives tú sola con Tanque -dijo el pequeño apuntando a la tortuga mascota de Rainbow Dash

Ya lo sé, es solo que aun me estoy acostumbrando, pero te prometo hacerlo mejor – dijo Rainbow

Está bien, de todos modos muchas gracias por recibirme en tu hogar Rainbow -dijo Fred con tono de agradecimiento y con una gran sonrisa en los labios

Anda, no tienes que agradecerme. Pero bueno, termina ya de vestirte, debemos reunirnos ya con mis amigas y tus hermanos -dijo la pegaso, tras lo cual el niño se dirigió al baño a cepillarse los dientes. A ella le corría una pequeña lagrima de felicidad por la cara, pero por su orgullo no quería que él la viera, por eso espero hasta tenerlo fuera de vista para dejarla caer libremente. Estaba realmente muy feliz por tener a un chico tan bueno a su cuidado

Mientras, en la bella y elegante Boutique Carrusel, la modista estrella de Ponyville y elemento de la generosidad Rarity, ayudaba al pequeño que se encontraba bajo su cuidado al mismo tiempo preparaba su almuerzo.

Max cariño, si no es problema que una dama puede pregunte, ¿Qué haces exactamente? – dijo Rarity con tono muy elegante pero curioso a la vez

Como ya acabé de hacer mi mochila quería peinarme un poco para lucir presentable para mi nueva maestra- dijo Max sin quitar sus ojos del espejo donde estaba reflejado. La unicornio, al ver que tenia algunos problemas, fue con él para ayudarlo

Deja que te ayude con eso cariño – dijo Rarity

No, está bien, ya has hecho mucho por mi ahora que te hiciste mi guardiana, déjame hacer esto, no quiero ser una molestia -dijo Max

No digas eso encanto, jamás serias una molestia para mí, me siento más que encantada porque la princesa Celestia me haya nombrado tu guardiana- dijo la unicornio blanca mientras ayudaba al pequeño a peinarse. Al mismo tiempo, y de lo conmovida que estaba por la actitud del pequeño, le cayó una lagrima por su rostro, acompañada de una sincera sonrisa. Pero a diferencia de Rainbow Dash, no se cuido de no ser vista por su niño.

Rarity ¿estás bien? – pregunto Max preocupado al verla llorar

Oh sí, no te preocupes, estoy bien, es solo una mugre que entro a mi ojo, no es nada- mintió la pony para no preocupar el niño y para ocultar la abrumadora felicidad que experimentaba en ese momento

Un poco más lejos de la boutique, en una enorme panadería con forma de casa de jengibre, la cual era conocida por todos como Sugarcube Corner, Pinkie Pie y Lex se preparaban para reunirse con todos los demás en lo que sería el primer día de escuela de los niños, pero cuando el pequeño termino de vestirse pudo oír un fuerte llanto que estremeció todo el lugar. Aunque pareciera imposible, eran los lloriqueos de los pequeños hijos de los señores Cake.

El primero de ellos, un pequeño potrillo llamado Pound Cake, era un precioso bebé de piel color amarillo claro, ojos color chocolate con cola y melena color castaño, el cual pertenecía a la raza de los pegasos. Estaba con él su hermana melliza Pumpkin Cake, la cual era muy parecida a su hermano, con la diferencia de que su cola y melena eran del color de una calabaza madura, de ahí su nombre, con bellos ojos azul claro, y para decorar su linda melena, un pequeño lazo que combinaba con sus ojos. Ella pertenecía a la raza de los unicornios. Ambos se diferenciaban de sus padres en que estos eran ponies terrestres, por lo cual no poseían ni cuernos ni alas, así que no quedaba muy claro a simple vista de donde habían heredado sus rasgos distintivos.

Como fuere, ambos potrillos eran entretenidos por Lex y Pinkie Pie mientras los padres de éstos preparaban el almuerzo del pequeño que la pony rosa tenía a su cargo.

Hey chicos miren esto – dijo Lex haciendo muecas divertidas, mientras que Pinkie les cambiaba los pañales, lo que hizo que finalmente se calmaran y pudieran dormir tranquilos

Somos un buen equipo – dijo Pinkie Pie con su entusiasmo de siempre

Sí que lo somos – dijo Lex mostrando la misma emoción que ella, para después ver a ambos señores Cake volver con su mochila y almuerzo ya preparados para ese día

Bueno chico es tu primer día de clases, ya te preparamos todo lo que pudieras necesitar -dijo el señor Cake con su acostumbrado tono calmado y una sonrisa

Si, muchas gracias, pero me hay algo que me preocupa – dijo Lex

¿Qué cosa? – preguntó la señora Cake

Es que pienso que si voy a la escuela se les haría mas difícil poder cuidar de los bebés, tal vez sería mejor si me quedo aquí para ayudarlos, después de todo me han permitido vivir aquí junto con Pie, lo cual no ha de ser fácil para los dos, siento que debo pagarles de algún modo -dijo Lex, demostrando que hablaba en serio

Eres muy dulce compañero y te lo agradecemos, pero es importante que vayas a la escuela y te eduques, y me temo que eso no lo podrás conseguir aquí - dijo el señor Cake con tono firme pero suave

Además dulzura tenemos a Pinkie para ayudarnos aquí, no tienes de que preocuparte – dijo la señora Cake

Pero Pinkie es… bueno, es Pinkie, no me malentienda, la quiero muchísimo y me alegra que la princesa Celestia la haya hecho mi guardiana, me ha hecho muy feliz con sus bromas, pero a veces puede ser un poco irresponsable – dijo Lex tratando de no sonar grosero

Aun no la has conocido lo suficiente, te aseguro que cuando Pinkie se lo propone puede tomarse las cosas en serio, es por eso que la queremos. Así que descuida, tú sólo preocúpate por ir a la escuela y aprender lo mas que puedas -dijo el señor Cake con una sonrisa

De acuerdo, pero apenas termine mi día en la escuela vendré para ayudar aquí, es mi forma de pagarles que me hayan aceptado en su hogar -dijo Lex

No tienes porque agradecernos corazón, es todo un placer – dijo la señora Cake con tono dulce

Muy bien Lex ya es hora de irnos – dijo Pinkie Pie ya de pie en la puerta

Bueno, ya me voy, prometo volver apenas terminen las clases – dijo Lex, tras lo cual se fue siguiendo a Pinkie

Que chico tan bueno y bondadoso, me alegra mucho que haya venido a vivir con nosotros- pensaron los Cake mientras veían como el pequeño se iba caminando junto a la pony rosa que daba pequeños saltitos en el camino

En la biblioteca de Ponyville, John y Jim disfrutaban de unos muy sabrosos panqueques caseros y jugo de manzana hechos por Spike, acompañados por el pequeño dragón y sus respectivas guardianas, Applejack y la reciente princesa Twilight Sparkle. Todos ellos se habían reunido para comer junto a los dos niños. Cuando terminaron, John subió a su habitación para terminar de arreglarse para su primer día de escuela. De pronto, Applejack sintió algo de curiosidad al ver que el pequeño Jim no hacia lo mismo.

Spike ¿puedes subir para ayudar a John a arreglarse para ir a la escuela? – dijo Twilight

Seguro Twilight, voy enseguida – dijo Spike antes de subir las escaleras

Caramelo, ¿Por qué no iras a la escuela como tu hermanito? ¿Ocurre algo malo? -dijo la pony obrera algo extrañada

Bueno, yo pensaba pedirte que me dejaras trabajar en tu granja para pagar por las manzanas que nos comimos mis hermanos y yo cuando llegamos a Equestria –dijo Jim

Eso no responde mi pregunta – dijo Applejack arqueando una ceja

Es que además con Twilight voy a practicar los poderes de fuego que ahora poseo, de ese modo aprenderé a dominarlos bien – dijo Jim, nuevamente evadiendo la pregunta

Sigues sin decirme porqué es que no planeas asistir a la escuela – dijo Applejack con tono serio

Bueno, el caso es que yo tengo una habilidad llamada memoria fotográfica- dijo Jim para tranquilizar a la pony

¿Memoria fotográfica? ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Applejack curiosa

Es una habilidad que poseen pocos humanos, y les da el poder de recordar todo lo que ven, oyen y leen con una precisión extraordinaria sin necesidad de que se lo repitan -dijo Jim-. Así que -continuó él- como se leer muy bien cuando necesite saber algo solo deberé pedirle un libro a Twilight

Eso es increíble – dijo Applejack asombrada

Pero eso no es todo, necesitaba pedirle algo -le dijo Jim a la pony obrera

¿Qué cosa? – pregunto Applejack

Twilight me dijo que tú tienes una hermana que va en la misma escuela a la que asistirán mis hermanos - dijo Jim

Si se llama Applebloom ¿Por qué preguntas?- dijo Applejack.

Quisiera pedirte que hablaras con ella para que así pudiera ayudar a mis hermanos en caso de que tengan algún problema con alguno de sus compañeros en la escuela -dijo Jim con evidente preocupación por los demás niños

Seguro, no hay problema, pero ¿exactamente a qué se debe tanta preocupación hacia tus hermanos? Sobre todo con John -preguntó Applejack

Es que después de lo ocurrido con el monstruo en Canterlot no quiero que nada les vuelva a pasar a mis hermanos. Además, la razón por la que protejo tanto a John es….- dijo Jim mientras le susurraba su secreto en la oreja de Applejack

Ya entiendo, ¿y el no solo sabe, verdad? -dijo Applejack

Así es, y preferiría que no se enterara hasta que sea el momento correcto, por eso fue que pedí que el viviera conmigo y con Twilight -dijo John

¿Quién mas sabe de esto? – pregunto Applejack

Solo tú, Twilight y princesa Celestia, así que quiero que me prometas por el honor de la familia Apple que no dirás nada de lo que te dije hasta que llegue el momento – dijo Jim muy firme y con una mirada muy seria. Al notar esto, Applejack juro que revelaría el secreto. Tras eso, John y Spike bajaron de nuevo una vez que el niño ya estaba listo para partir

John ¿tienes lista tu mochila y tu almuerzo? – preguntó Twilight

Si Twilight ya tengo todo para irme a la escuela – dijo John

Los golpes de unos cascos en la puerta de madera de la biblioteca les avisaron que las demás ponies ya habían llegado para llevar a los niños a la escuela, pero antes que nada, Twilight no debía olvidar algo importante que debía decirle a John.

John, cuando termines tus clases Spike irá a recogerte. Perdona que no vaya yo misma, pero es que Jim y yo estaremos un poco ocupados esta tarde y no tendremos tiempo ¿estás bien con eso? -dijo Twilight

Si, no te preocupes Twilight, lo entiendo -dijo John antes de irse

Los niños y las ponies partieron juntos a la pequeña escuela de Ponyville. Los pequeños lucían visiblemente emocionados por asistir a la escuela por primera vez. Applejack vio a su hermanita Applebloom al llegar, así que se le acerco.

Applebloom, John y sus hermanos serán tus compañeros desde hoy, por favor ayúdalos en lo que necesiten y no los dejes solos si tienen algún problema ¿de acuerdo? -dijo Applejack en el oído de su hermanita para que los demás no oyeran

Descuida Applejack, cuenta conmigo -dijo la pequeña potranca guiñándole un ojo a su hermana mayor

Los niños sin más se despidieron de sus guardianas, quienes dieron media vuelta y regresaron a sus casas para empezar cada quien con sus actividades del día. Los niños, ahora sin ellas, se preparaban para lo que sería su más grande reto hasta ahora: la escuela.

Pero los niños, totalmente ajenos a lo que pasaba lejos de donde estaban, en lo más profundo de la dimensión del perverso y siniestro Draque, este solo los observaba con un brillo de maldad en los ojos, planeando lo que sería su siguiente movimiento contra los potrillos humanos.

Continuará


	7. Cicatrices

Draque veía por su bola de cristal a los chicos. En ese momento llego Vexu, quien traía una información que pondría feliz a su amo.

Amo he descubierto algo sorprendente – dijo Vexu

¡¿Qué?! – dijo draque con tono furico

Cuando enviamos a Blizard a esparcir destrucción sobre Canterlot, las grietas se hicieran mas grande, eso se debe al flujo de energía negativa que liberaron los habitantes de toda Equestria -dijo Vexu con tono serio

Interesante… entonces, entre mas energía negativa obtenga, mas pronto podre salir de aquí -dijo Draque con tono de victoria y una sonrisa maliciosa

Pero… existe un pequeño problema amo – dijo Vexu

¿Cuál es? – dijo Draque enojado

Cuando ese chico derrotó a Blizard hizo que recuperaran la fe - dijo Vexu

¿¡Qué!? Pues entonces tendré que acabar con esos chicos para así estar seguro de que Equestria perderá la fe que han recuperado -dijo Draque

En la escuela de Ponyville, los chicos acababan de entrar y ya habían encontrado un estante lleno de muchos libros y un armario con muchos útiles escolares. Atrás había cinco puestos, en donde los chicos se sentaron, al tiempo que sonaba la primera campana de la mañana, la cual anunciaba el inicio de las clases y el ingreso de los pequeños potrillos al salón. Luego de poco apareció la señorita Cheerilee, una pony terrestre con piel color morado oscuro, melena y cola con dos tonos de rosa, las cuales eran esponjosas y rizadas. Sus ojos eran verdes y tenía por cutie mark tres pequeñas flores con sonrisas en el centro.

Bien buenos días mis pequeños ponies – dijo Cheerilee con su acostumbrado tono alegre

Buenos día señorita Cheerilee – dijo toda la clase y los chico imitando al unisonó

Antes de comenzar quisiera presentarles a unos nuevos estudiantes que desde hoy se unen a nuestro grupo -dijo la pony muy entusiasmada apuntando en dirección a los chicos, animándolos a que se presentaran- Les presento a Tom, Lex, Max, John y Fred. Ellos no son de por aquí, pero estoy segura de que los harán sentirse bienvenidos. -termino ella con una gran sonrisa

Todos los compañeros de los cinco chicos se veían muy emocionados por conocerlos. Muchos sentían curiosidad por saber cómo era la Tierra, lugar del cual ellos provenían. Les hacían todo tipos de preguntas acompañadas por cálidas sonrisas y tonos de voz llenos de amabilidad y bondad, pero habían dos potrancas que no parecían muy felices por la presencia de los nuevos chicos. Estas, las cuales solo le causaban problemas y sus amigas, eran Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon. La primera de ellas, una potranca color rosa claro con melena y cola color lila y blanco. Ojos azules adornados con lindas pestañas y una cutie mark que hacia juego con la tiara que llevaba en la cabeza. La acompañaba una potranca color gris plateado que usaba un collar de perlas y lentes sobre sus ojos color purpura oscuro. Su cola y melena eran de un color gris azulado muy claro, además de que su melena estaba trenzada. Su cutie mark era una cuchara de plata con una decoración roja en el mango.

¿Puedes creer eso? Esos cinco extraños acaban de llegar y ya son el centro de atención -dijo Diamond Tiara con tono de indignación

Bah, se creen la gran cosa porque las mane six son sus guardianas -dijo Silver Spoon, mostrando que estaba de acuerdo con su amiga

Al otro lado de Ponyville, Twilight se encontraba junto con Jim, ya que estaban practicando los nuevos poderes que el niño había adquirido hacia muy poco. Apenas terminaron, ambos se sentaron bajo un árbol a beber jugo de manzana, descansando y discutiendo un poco el progreso que el chico había tenido.

Muy bien hecho, sobre todo para ser tu primer entrenamiento. No puedo creer que en tan corto tiempo ya hayas logrado dominar las técnicas más avanzadas -dijo Twilight con tono de orgullo

Pues claro, la vida de mis hermanos y la seguridad de Equestria están en mis manos, no pienso fallar por nada -dijo Jim con tono serio y una mirada que mostraba determinación

Qué actitud más admirable - pensó Twilight para sí misma, cuando de pronto la voz de Jim la saco de sus pensamientos

Bueno Twilight me tengo que ir – dijo Jim luego de ponerse de pie

¿A dónde vas? – pregunto Twilight curiosa

A la granja de la familia Apple, recuerda que prometí a Applejack trabajar para pagar las manzanas que mis hermanos y yo nos comimos cuando llegamos a Equestria – dijo Jim

Pero los Apple saben que se las comieron porque tenían hambre, y ya los perdonaron por eso -dijo Twilight

Es verdad, pero soy hombre de palabra y dije que se las pagaría. Equestria ahora es nuestro hogar y no quiero que nadie tenga una mala impresión de nosotros -dijo Jim muy serio

Está bien Jim, te comprendo – dijo Twilight con una mirada de orgullo y una sonrisa por la forma de ser de Jim

Ambos entonces fueron caminando tranquilamente hacia Sweet Apple Acres. No se decían nada, ya que Jim estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos como usualmente hacia cuando tenía la oportunidad.

¿Cómo les estará yendo a los chicos en la escuela? No conocen a nadie y quizá tengan problemas con algún compañero o quizá alguien sea malo con ellos… ¿pero qué digo? Estoy exagerando demasiado, seguramente lo están pasando de maravilla -pensaba el chico mientras iba junto a la princesa Twilight

El día en la escuela transcurrió de manera normal. Una nueva campana anunciaba la hora de almorzar de los estudiantes, así que su maestra les permitió salir para que comieran.

De acuerdo mis pequeños ponies, ya pueden salir a almorzar -dijo Cheerilee con su tono de siempre

Todos salieron para poder disfrutar de su almuerzo en el patio de la escuela, salvo claro por Tom y John, quienes tuvieron la mala suerte de encontrarse con Diamond Tiara y Silver Spoon, quienes habían estado esperando por un momento para poderlos molestar. Entre las dos los llevaron al patio trasero de la escuela y empezaron con sus típicas burlas crueles.

Vaya, vaya, mira a quienes tenemos aquí, los pequeños monstruos extraños que creen que pertenecen a este mundo -dijo Diamond Tiara con una sonrisa burlona

Si ¿creen acaso que algún pony los quiere? Por favor, no me hagan reír. Todos aquí saben que ustedes no pertenecen a este lugar -dijo Silver Spoon

¿Por qué son tan malas con nosotros? No les hemos hecho nada -dijo Tom tratando de defenderse

Pues porque queremos, es todo -fue la simple explicación de ambas potrancas

Están muy equivocadas, Twilight y sus amigas nos quieren

Ay por favor, ellas solo cuidan de ustedes porque la princesa Celestia se los pidió. ¿De veras creen que ellas en serio se preocupan por ustedes? Ni siquiera sus propios padres los quieren, por eso fue que los abandonaron a su suerte. Nadie, ni siquiera ellas podrían amarlos ¿y saben por qué? -dijo Diamond Tiara

¿P-por qué? -dijo John nervioso

Simple, porque ustedes no son ponies -dijo Silver Spoon

Tras ese último comentario, las dos crueles ponies se fueron mientras se reían luego de haber dejado a ambos niños con el corazón roto. Había sido un golpe bajo, y ambos se sentían devastados y deprimidos.

Desde su guarida, Draque podía ver todo con lujo de detalles usando su bola de cristal, al momento en que planeaba su nuevo movimiento.

Tal vez pueda usar esto a mi favor -dijo Draque con una malvada sonrisa en su rostro, luego, se volteo hacia su ayudante-. Vexu, trae mi mazo -tras recibirlo, comenzó a buscar, ya que tenia al monstruo perfecto planeado para la ocasión- ¿Dónde está? ¡Aja! Lo encontré, Toxic, el podrá lograr que mi plan no falle, y me ayudara a matar dos pájaros de un tiro -dijo Draque, refiriéndose a John y a Tom

Los afligidos niños fueron a almorzar con sus hermanos, pero estos pudieron notar que ambos estaban algo pálidos, y eso los preocupo mucho, no era normal verlos así.

¿Qué ocurre? -pregunto Lex, quien fue el primero en hablarles a ambos

No es nada -dijo Tom, y luego él y John empezaron a comer sin decir nada mas

Los tres niños sabían que a sus dos hermanos les ocurría algo, pero de nada serviría preguntar por el momento, pues por mucho que lo hicieran ellos no les dirían nada. Optaron por terminar su almuerzo para volver cuanto antes al salón de clases una vez que sonó la campana que marcaba el inicio de las clases. Más tarde, y luego de que el día marchara normalmente, los niños salieron con los potrillos para ser recibidos por sus respectivas guardianas, excepto claro por John que fue recibido por Spike.

Se dirigieron hacia la biblioteca tranquilamente, pero Spike pudo notar de inmediato que algo le ocurría a su amigo John, se le veía muy decaído, así que trato de hablar con él.

¿Te ocurre algo? – preguntó Spike con tono preocupado

Spike… ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo John sin contestar realmente

Seguro -dijo Spike

Si la princesa Celestia no les hubiera pedido que cuidaran de nosotros… ¿lo hubieran hecho a pesar de que no somos de ese mundo? -dijo John

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Por supuesto que lo hubieran hecho incluso aunque la princesa no se los hubiera pedido -dijo Spike con una sonrisa para reconfortarlo- Pero dime ¿Por qué me preguntas algo asi?

Por nada – dijo John con una mirada de tristeza

En su cabaña, Fluttershy atendía a sus animales como normalmente lo hacía cuando de pronto noto que Tom lucia muy pensativo, además se veía triste, así que se acerco a él para ver si así lograba consolarlo.

Tom ¿Qué ocurre? -pregunto la pony pegaso en su acostumbrado tono maternal

Fluttershy… a pesar de que no sea un pony ¿tu… me quieres? -pregunto Tom al borde del llanto

Pero por supuesto que si ¿Por qué preguntas eso? -dijo Fluttershy sentándose a su lado

Es que hoy en la escuela me sentí algo fuera de lugar con los demás potrillos y… bueno… -dijo Tom algo inseguro

¿Y…? -pregunto Fluttershy preocupada

Nada… no importa -dijo Tom, en realidad no quería tener que contarle a la pony lo ocurrido con esas dos potrancas que lo habían molestado a él y a John

Esa noche, mientras que Tom y John dormían tranquilamente en sus respectivas camas, una figura con forma de duende apareció misteriosamente de entre las sombras.

Ahora Toxic, lo que quiero que hagas es que estos chicos tengan horribles pesadillas durante la noche -le ordeno Draque a su bestia

Cumpliendo con la orden, Toxic exhalo un humo muy extraño, el cual hizo que ambos niños comenzaran a tener horribles pesadillas. Al despertar muy abruptamente, Toxic ahora tenía la orden de poner a ambos chicos bajo hipnosis, para luego llevarlos a las profundidades más oscuras del bosque Everfree. Toxic logro su cometido utilizando un humo igual al anterior, solo que de color purpura esta vez. Ambos niños salieron de la seguridad de sus habitaciones en dirección al mencionado bosque, para ser depositados bajo un gran árbol en su zona más profunda.

Perfecto, la fase dos va marchando de maravilla, ahora solo debo esperar hasta mañana para poder terminar con esos niños -dijo Draque con una sonrisa muy siniestra dibujada en su rostro

Continuará…


	8. Relámpago

Comenzaba a amanecer en Ponyville. Los cálidos rayos de sol atravesaban las ventanas de la biblioteca del pequeño pueblo al tiempo en que una alarma sonaba, indicándole a un cierto dragón de escamas púrpuras que ya era hora de levantarse y comenzar su día. Lo primero que hacer esa mañana era preparar el desayuno y después despertar a John para alistarlo para la escuela.

Ya sé, le hare a John una ensalada de frutas extra deliciosa para así subirle un poco el ánimo, luego se la llevare a su habitación y lo sorprenderé con el desayuno en la cama -dijo Spike entusiasmado mientras preparaba el desayuno del pequeño

Tras terminar, Spike subió las escaleras tarareando una melodía, feliz de poder hacer algo para alegrar un poco a su amigo. Lo que el pobre dragón ni siquiera sospechaba, era que John ni siquiera estaba en su habitación para poder probar su desayuno especial, de hecho, Tom tampoco estaba en casa esa mañana… lejos, muy profundo en lo más oscuro del temible bosque Everfree, ambos chicos yacían inconscientes. Mientras aun seguían en ese estado, Draque le daba órdenes a su leal ayudante.

Toxic, ahora te ordeno que viertas la poción sobre este pequeño, el cual es tan preciado para todos -dijo Draque malignamente

Toxic simplemente obedeció a su amo sin ningún reparo, vaciando hasta la última gota de ese liquido color verde toxico sobre el pequeño John. La expresión de Draque reflejaba mucho odio pero a la vez una felicidad perversa por poder hacerle tanto daño a uno de los niños cuidados por las mane six, ya que sabía lo que podría pasar si no se deshacía de ellos pronto.

Si voy a perder, entonces ellos también, ya nadie jamás se volverá a interponer en mis planes -dijo Draque con los ojos brillantes y una mueca que mostraba sus blancos y puntiagudos dientes.

Luego, sin siquiera saber que había pasado ni tampoco lo que pasaría después, los dos niños se despertaron por fin, rodeados por un ambiente extraño que no les era nada familiar. Toxic proseguía con la próxima fase del plan de Draque, la cual consistía en usar no una poción esta vez, sino que hacer correr un peligroso gas color magenta por todo la extensión del bosque Everfree, el cual apenas fue respirado por una feroz mantícora y una jauría de timberwolves, estos quedaron de inmediato bajo su control, quedando a merced de lo que Draque quisiera que ellos hicieran. Toxic entonces les dio a las criaturas las instrucciones que Draque le había dado.

De acuerdo mis mascotas, les tengo ordenes de mi amo, así que más les vale oír si no quieren que les vaya mal -dijo Toxic con tono de autoridad, primero mirando a la mantícora-. Tú, quiero que te encargues de atacar Ponyville y de mantener al odioso hermano mayor de esos niños ocupado -luego miro a los timberwolves- En cuanto a ustedes, les ordeno que cacen y destruyan sin piedad a los demás hermanos pequeños

La mantícoras sin pensarlo ni considerarlo corrió en dirección a Ponyville, mientras que los timberwolves corrieron todos juntos para ir tras John y Tom quienes buscaban una salida del lugar en el cual habían despertado.

¿Dónde estamos?- dijo John

No tengo idea, pero luce como un bosque, uno muy peligroso. Ven, vamos por aquí -dijo Tom luego de tomar la mano de su hermano

Mientras los niños cruzaban el bosque por desgracia no vieron a los timberwolves, los cuales se acercaban hacia ellos muy silenciosamente, a la espera del momento correcto para saltarles encima como Draque y Toxic les habian ordenado.

Mientras ocurría todo eso, Spike ya se había percatado de la ausencia del pequeño. Desesperadamente corría por todos lados buscándolo, pero no había caso, simplemente no había ni rastro de él.

¡John ¡ ¡John! ¿Dónde estás?- dijo Spike mientras buscaba a su amigo por toda la casa pero al no hallarlo despertó Twilight y Jim de golpe

¡Chicos! ¡por favor despierten! ¡Es horrible! -dijo Spike horrorizado mientras trataba de despertar a la alicornio y al mayor de los niños

¿Spike? ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? -dijo Twilight confundida al momento de despertarse

Es verdad… ¿Por qué nos despiertas así y a esta hora? -dijo Jim frotándose un ojo y mirando el reloj

Es John… no está -dijo Spike exaltado

¿Cómo que John no está? – dijo Twilight sin poder creerlo

Lo busqué por todos lados, en su cuarto, en la biblioteca, pero no hay ni huella de él -dijo Spike tratando de hablar lo más claro posible

Probablemente esté en problema, tenemos que reunirnos con las demás -dijo Twilight levantándose de su cama de un salto para ser seguida por Jim

En la granja Apple, la honesta Applejack se preparaba para reunirse con los chicos cuando de pronto fue interrumpida por su pequeña hermana Applebloom, quien tenía algo muy importante que decirle. La pequeña pony lucia muy preocupada por algo.

Applejack, creo que algo malo le ocurrió a Tom y a John en la escuela ayer -dijo Applebloom triste

¿Por qué lo dices?- dijo Applejack con tono de intriga y preocupación

Ayer vi a Diamond Tiara y a Silver Spoon hablando con ellos en el patio trasero de la escuela. No oí lo que se decían, pero cuando se fueron vi a los dos algo pálidos cuando fueron a almorzar con nosotros -dijo la pony mas joven

Me alegra que me lo hayas dicho, iré a hablar con Twilight y las demás acerca de este problema -dijo Applejack antes de irse, pero mientras salía de la granja se encontró con Fluttershy, quien lucía muy exaltada por algo

¡Applejack! No puedo… no logro encontrar a Tom… creo que le ocurrió algo terrible -dijo Fluttershy casi sin poder respirar de lo asustada que estaba

¿Qué cosa? Explícame que ocurrió -pregunto Applejack

Esta mañana cuando fui a despertarlo no lo encontré en su cuarto, tengo mucho miedo de que le haya podido pasar algo malo -dijo Fluttershy al borde del llanto

Bien, solo ten calma, vamos con las demás y nos ayudaran a buscarlo -dijo Applejack para irse galopando mientras era seguida por su amiga

Las dos ponies fueron directo hacia Ponyville, donde las demás se encontraban. Al mismo tiempo, los dos chicos perdidos no lograban hallar una salida de ese tenebroso bosque, por lo cual ya comenzaban a asustarse en serio.

Tom ¿Cómo saldremos de aquí? -dijo John muy asustado, esperando que su hermano le diera alguna solución

Ten calma, encontraremos la salida y podremos volver a casa -dijo Tom tratando de consolar a su hermano

Los timberwolves, que llevaban largo tiempo esperando por un momento en que los niños no pudieran verlos llegar, simplemente se lanzaron todos juntos sobre ellos para poder acabar con ellos. Los niños, tan pronto como los notaron, empezaron a gritar muertos del miedo y a correr para poder salvarse de esas horribles bestias que para empezar, ni siquiera sabían que eran, solo sabían que no querían tener que enfrentárseles.

Corrieron hasta que finalmente llegaron a un lugar donde podrían estar a salvo según ellos, y se quedaron ahí a la espera de que esas bestias simplemente los dejaran en paz.

En Ponyville, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash y Rarity se encontraban reunidas en Sugarcube Corner tras dejar cada una a sus niños en la escuela. De la nada, vieron llegar a Twilight, Jim, Spike, Fluttershy y Applejack, quienes lucían una cara de mucho miedo y preocupación.

¿Y a ustedes que les pasó? ¿Ocurrió algo malo? -pregunto Rainbow

Son Tom y John… desaparecieron -dijo Spike sin aire por haber llegado corriendo

Luego de explicarles a las tres ponies que era lo que había ocurrido, todas ellas se quedaron atónitas e igual de asustadas que ellos, cambiando sus caras por unas de profunda preocupación, pero a la vez sabían que tenían que hacer algo antes de que a los chicos les pasara algo grave.

No se preocupen chicos, los buscaremos ya mismo, recorreremos todo Ponyville de ser necesario -dijo Rarity con tono serio e imponente

Entre todos los que estaban ahí se dividieron para poder cubrir más terreno, dispuestos a encontrar a los dos niños perdidos, los cuales podían estar en serios problemas, incluso hasta podía ser posible que estuvieran heridos y necesitaran ayuda urgentemente, aunque de hecho lo segundo era verdad, ya que aun corrían por sus vidas en el bosque, tras haber descubierto que no estaban realmente tan seguros en el lugar donde habían intentado ocultarse de los timberwolves.

Por aquí – dijo Tom mientras se escondía junto con John en una cueva

¿Qué haremos? -preguntó John mas asustado que nunca

Mira, tengo un plan, cuando ellos se vayan, saldremos corriendo lo mas rápido que podamos para que ya no puedan alcanzarnos -dijo Tom

Ambos niños se quedaron ahí esperando porque los timberwolves simplemente se fueran, y cuando lo hicieron, salieron corriendo tan rápido como sus piernas les permitieron, sin saber que uno de ellos les aparecería justo en frente. Tom se armo de valor con tal de defender a su hermano, y tomando un tronco del suelo, golpeo a la horrenda bestia, destruyendo su cabeza y finalmente todo el resto de su cuerpo. Luego de eso tomo a su hermano y salió huyendo de allí con él, pero no tenían idea de que en realidad los timberwolves son capaces de regenerarse por completo, y cuando estuvo nuevamente armado, aulló para poder llamar al resto de su jauría.

En Ponyville, Jim, Spike y las chicas buscaban a Tom y a John por todos lados y por cada rincón, pero como no pudieron encontrarlos en ninguno de los sitios en los cuales buscaron, volvieron a reunirse para discutir en donde podrían encontrarse, ya que la situación empezaba a ser frustrante.

Hemos buscado por cada rincón existente en este pueblo y ni rastro de los chicos -dijo Pinkie Pie antes de aplastar la cara contra la mesa de forma dramática, mostrando lo deprimida que se encontraba por los niños, de hecho su melena ya daba señales de querer alaciarse

Bueno… hay un sitio por el cual no hemos buscado todavía -dijo Fluttershy aun mas temerosa de lo que usualmente se mostraba

¿Y cuál es? ¡Dilo de una vez! -dijo Rainbow volando hacia ella

El bosque Everfree -dijo la pegaso con un hilo de voz

El bosque Everfree – dijo pinkie haciendo que todos se asustaran

Creo que lo conozco, ese lugar al que todos le temen, sé que es muy aterrador – pregunto Jim

En ese lugar viven muchas criaturas temibles y peligrosas como las mantícoras -dijo Twilight con tono serio

Si es así podrían estar en peligro, lo mejor es que vaya… -empezó a decir Jim, pero antes de poder acabar la frase se pudo oír a los lejos un fuerte rugido que estremeció a todo el pueblo

Cada pony del pueblo salió corriendo y gritando, lo que hizo que el grupo compuesto por las ponies, el dragón y el pequeño se fueran directo al lugar de donde venia el ruido, para ver que provocaba semejante alboroto.

Es una mantícora -dijo Twilight tras reconocer al horrible ser con cuerpo de león, alas de murciélago y cola de escorpión

Lo mejor es que nos dividamos para poder enfrentarla -dijo Applejack

Muy bien, entonces, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Spike, Fluttershy, ustedes vayan al bosque y busquen a Tom y a John, los demás nos encargaremos de la mantícora -dijo Jim, y todos los obedecieron, dividiéndose entonces en dos grupos para poder resolver ambos problemas

Jim, es mejor que te transformes para poder enfrentarlo -le dijo Twilight al niño junto a ella

¡Magma metamorfosis! -grito Jim para comenzar con la transformación

Mientras tanto, los niños seguían huyendo hasta que finalmente llegaron cerca de un acantilado. Tras ver esto, ambos chicos pensaron en regresar por donde habían venido, pero no podían… los timberwolves los tenían rodeados.

¿Y ahora qué hacemos? -dijo John muerto de miedo

Lo único que nos queda por hacer -dijo Tom, tras lo cual respiro hondo para tomar mucho aire y lanzar un fuerte grito de ayuda- ¡Auxilioooo!

¡Ayudennoooos! -grito John imitando a su hermano

Las chicas pudieron oír los gritos que se oían a la distancia. Rainbow Dash sobrevoló todo el bosque para ver de donde provenían, ya que se dieron cuenta de inmediato de que eran los gritos de los dos niños. Apenas pudo dar con el sitio en donde estaban bajo de prisa para avisarle a sus amigos.

Los encontré, están cerca de un acantilado rodeados por una jauría de timberwolves -dijo la pegaso color cielo exaltada

Los demás no podían creer una cosa semejante, así que se apresuraron en seguir a Rainbow algo lugar donde se encontraban ambos chicos para poderlos salvar antes de que fuera muy tarde.

John y Tom estaban a punto de caer por el acantilado cuando de pronto vieron llegar a su familia a salvarlos de un destino casi fatal. Draque vio todo esto y le ordeno a la jauría a través de su ayudante Toxic que atacaran a los dos pequeños.

Entendido amo… ¡mascotas, ataquen ahora! -ordeno Toxic a los timberwolves

La jauría se abalanzo sobre los chicos, haciendo que estos finalmente no pudieran mantenerse de pie por más tiempo en la roca del acantilado, cayendo al vacio para el horror de todos los que estaban ahí. Todos gritaron con horror al momento en que el tiempo pareció congelarse de pronto.

De pronto, una tormenta surgió del cielo, y de ella apareció algo que salvo a ambos chicos de caer al suelo que se encontraba muchos metros por debajo de sus pies. Apenas despertaron, estaban sobre lo que parecía ser una especie de dragón transparente con electricidad en su interior. Este los puso a salvo con su familia, tras lo cual reaccionaron aliviados y muy agradecidos por lo ocurrido.

Muchas gracias por salvarnos, pero… ¿Quién eres? -pregunto Tom incrédulo pero feliz de estar a salvo

Me llamo Sparks, soy el dragón que domina los cielos. Tú me has demostrado que tienes el poder y la valentía para poder luchar conmigo -dijo el misterioso dragón, tras lo cual puso un brazalete en la muñeca de Tom

¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Tom intrigado

Pronuncia las palabras ¡Thunder metamorfosis! para averiguarlo -dijo el dragón

¡Thunder metamorfosis! -dijo Tom pasando su mano por el brazalete, para luego comenzar a transformarse. Su cuerpo cambió en un segundo, creciendo hasta que lucía como un joven de dieciocho años, vistiendo una armadura plateada

Veloz como el trueno… ¡Caballero dragón plateado! - dijo Tom

Tom, ya en su nueva forma, comenzó a pelear con los timberwolves, pero como eran enemigos demasiado fuertes incluso ahora que poseía nuevas habilidades, Sparks apareció y le dio una idea.

Es obvio que están siendo controlados de alguna manera, usa la visión dragón para hallar al que los manipula -dijo Sparks

Visión dragón – dijo Tom, y al hacerlo, logro ver Toxic escondido no muy lejos de ahí

Usa tu habilidad serpiente de trueno y acaba con ese tipo -dijo Sparks

¡Serpiente de trueno! -dijo Tom invocando una serpiente eléctrica que en un segundo pudo eliminar a Toxic para siempre, lo que hizo que los timberwolves y la mantícora volvieran a ser normales, para regresar al bosque como si no hubiera ocurrido nada

Mas tarde y ya con los chicos a salvo, ambos explicaron que fue lo que ocurrió el día anterior con esas dos ponies en la escuela, ya que sabían que debían hablar de lo sucedido.

Pero chicos, no deben hacerles caso a Diamond Tiara ni a Silver Spoon, nada de los que oyeron es verdad -dijo Spike con tono firme para consolar a ambos niños

Es verdad, ellas no saben de lo que están hablando, todos los amamos -dijo Rarity con una sonrisa

¿En serio? ¿Incluso cuando no pertenecemos a este mundo? -preguntó John

Los amamos de todos modos, no importa que no sean ponies como nosotras -dijo Twilight

Ambos niños agradecieron a su nueva familia por ese gesto de tanto amor que les mostraban sus guardianas y amigas, de verdad se sentían afortunados de tenerlas.

Es mejor que vayan a dormir ya, ha sido un día muy largo y complicado, seguro que han de estar cansados -dijo Jim

Todos se marcharon a sus respectivos hogares para poder descansar por esa noche, pero mientras Spike y John dormían, Twilight y Jim decidieron hablar sobre lo ocurrido.

Parece ser que ahora Tom es uno más de los caballeros dragón -dijo Twilight un poco sorprendida

Así es, pero es una verdadera desgracia -dijo Jim triste

¿Por qué lo dices? -preguntó ella un poco extrañada

No quería que ninguno de mis hermanos tuviera nada que ver con esta espantosa batalla, y ahora ocurre esto -dijo Jim

Lo sé, pero debe haber una buena razón para que esto haya pasado y para que el haya sido elegido como el próximo caballero ¿no lo crees? -dijo Twilight tratando de animarlo

Es mejor que hablemos mañana de esto, por ahora creo que es muy tarde -dijo Jim

Es verdad… hablaremos mañana, que descanses Jim -dijo Twilight viendo como el chico se iba hacia su cuarto

Mientras la alicornio y el niño se iban a sus respectivos cuarto a descansar por esa noche, de regreso en la guarida de Draque, Vexu miraba a su amo, el cual extrañamente no lucia enfadado por esa última derrota.

Amo… ¿Por qué no está enojado? Esos mocosos nos vencieron otra vez y además liberaron a un nuevo caballero dragón -dijo Vexu irritado al ver la mueca de felicidad de Draque

¡Silencio! -dijo Draque estallando súbitamente de ira

Por favor discúlpeme amo, pero es que esos niños… -trato de explicar Vexu con tono arrepentido

Tengo un plan adicional -dijo simplemente Draque mostrando la pequeña botella que había usado con John

Amo… ¿acaso eso es? -dijo Vexu sin poderlo creer

Precisamente, lo es. Para mañana… toda Equestria me pertenecerá -dijo Draque con una sonrisa muy siniestra

Continuará…


	9. Cura

Mientras que la luz del amanecer cubría todo Ponyville dando inicio a un nuevo día, cada pony hacia lo mejor que podía por reponerse del ataque de la mantícora el día anterior. Otros, ya no tan asustados, salían a pasear y a disfrutar del bello día que era señal de que sería un gran fin de semana. Pero… en oculto en las profundidades de su dimensión, Draque observa todo con una mueca muy siniestra.

Hermoso día para una muerte– pensaba Draque mientras veía el hogar de Twilight.

Muy cierto amo, esos tontos ponies no tienen ni idea de lo que les espera- dijo Vexu con el mismo semblante que su amo

De regreso en casa, Spike terminaba de preparar el desayuno. Se veía ocupado y tranquilo, pero si uno se fijaba bien, podía notar en él una expresión que mostraba que se encontraba muy pensativo.

_Pobre John, lo paso muy mal ayer, pero hoy me encargaré de que se divierta mucho, se lo merece_ -dijo en su mente el pequeño dragón al momento en que Twilight entro a la cocina

Huele muy bien Spike -dijo la alicornio al llegar a la mesa

Es verdad amiguito, todo luce delicioso -dijo Jim luego se sentarse junto a ella

Twilight, me preguntaba si era posible que hoy me dieras el día libre -dijo Spike mientras servía el desayuno

¿Y eso por qué Spike? -preguntó Twilight curiosa

Pensaba que sería bueno para John que hoy saliéramos a divertirnos juntos, para compensarlo por lo mal que lo paso ayer- dijo Spike

Oh, pues si es por eso creo que es una idea grandiosa -dijo ella sonriendo

Ve a despertar a Jim y así los dos podrán salir a disfrutar del día juntos -dijo Jim

Perfecto, muchas gracias chicos -dijo Spike para después subir a la habitación de John

Me alegra mucho que John y Spike se hayan hecho tan buenos amigos -dijo Jim sonriendo

Es verdad, se hicieron muy unidos uno del otro desde que él llegó a Equestria -dijo Twilight

El pequeño dragón estaba muy entusiasmado por darle esta sorpresa a su buen amigo. Tenía muchas cosas planeadas para los dos y sabia que eso haría sentir mejor al chico luego de todo lo ocurrido el día anterior. Apenas entro al cuarto del pequeño fue de inmediato a su cama para despertarlo lo antes posible para comenzar con ese gran día.

John despierta, ya es hora de que… -dijo Spike mientras quitaba las cobijas que cubrían al chico, pero no pudo acabar de hablar, ya que se quedo completamente helado cuando vio que el niño de hecho no se veía nada de bien

¿J-John? -dijo el dragón junto antes de percatarse de que horribles manchas moradas cubrían toda la piel del niño en la cama frente a el. Toco su frente en señal de preocupación, pero retiró su garra cuando sintió algo muy caliente

Por Celestia, estas ardiendo en fiebre. Descuida, iré por Twilight y Jim -dijo Spike muerto de miedo antes de bajar las escaleras de nuevo

Abajo, la princesa y el mayor de los niños aun no terminaban de desayunar cuando vieron bajar al espantado dragón, quien lucía muy asustado. Estaban por preguntarle que ocurría, cuando el mismo se los dijo.

Chicos… es John, está muy enfermo -dijo Spike sudando

Ambos no podían creer eso, así que subieron con Spike al cuarto donde el pequeño John dormía, y ahí pudieron confirmarlo. Se veía muy mal, cada parte de su cuerpo estaba lleno de esas horribles manchas amoratadas y se podía notar con solo tocarlo que tenía una fiebre muy alta. No perdieron tiempo y lo llevaron al hospital apenas pudieron para ver si era posible curarlo de lo que fuera que tenia.

Los hermanos de John y las chicas se enteraron de lo ocurrido, y en pocas horas ya estaban todos reunidos en el hospital junto a los preocupados amigos y cuidadora de John.

¿Qué será lo que tiene John? -dijo Tom preocupado y algo asustado

Solo espero que los doctores sepan que es lo que tiene -dijo Spike muy triste

No te preocupes, verás como todo pasará, de seguro no es nada -dijo Pinkie Pie con su alegría y sonrisa acostumbradas, pero mostrando que en el fondo estaba igual de triste que los demás

Escondidos en lo profundo de su oscura y siniestra dimensión, Draque y Vexu pasaban el mejor de los momentos observando la escena, disfrutando de la maldad que ellos habían creado.

Amo, mire a esos tontos- dijo Vexu sonriendo con malicia

Si, mira como sufren esos patéticos seres, basta con ver la energía negativa que irradian - dijo Draque apuntando a las grietas que rápidamente iban creciendo

Amo, muy pronto podremos escapar de esta dimensión y haremos que toda Equestria se arrodille ante usted -dijo Vexu

Es verdad, muy pronto el mundo será todo mío -dijo Draque viendo la escena que ocurría en ese momento en el hospital, sonriendo con satisfacción

El silencio y la tensión que había en la sala de espera del hospital en ese momento fueron rotos cuando apareció un semental terrestre que lucía una bata blanca de doctor. Su piel era café y tanto su cola como su melena eran naranjas, tenia además una cutie mark con forma de estetoscopio. Apenas llego las ponies solo querían saber cualquier novedad que les pudieran dar.

Dr. Hippocrates, por favor díganos como esta John -pregunto Applejack, obviamente preocupada por su niño

Ya está estable, pero aun no descubrimos que es lo que tiene exactamente, solo sabemos que si no logramos curarlo pronto, el podría… -no pudo terminar de hablar, la posibilidad era en verdad muy dura de enfrentar

No puede ser, esto es terrible -dijo Max llorando desconsolado

Jim, de la pura impotencia de no poder hacer nada para ayudar a su hermano, golpeo una pared cercana con mucha ira, no importandole hacerse daño, simplemente estaba muy preocupado por John. Applejack vio esto y se le acerco.

No te preocupes, lograremos ayudar a John- dijo Applejack de modo que el niño se sintiera mejor

¿Y qué tal si no? Yo prometi protegerlo y ahora quiza lo pierda, todo porque no fui capaz de cuidarlo -dijo Jim, para luego volver a golpear la pared

Calma, seguramente Twilight encontrará una solucion -dijo Applejack con una sonrisa sincera

Ya deja de ser tan optimista, ¿no ves que es probable que esto no tenga solución? -dijo Jim muy enojado, cambiando el color de sus ojos por un momento de azul a rojo

No Jim, tú puedes controlarte, no dejes que _él_ te domine -dijo Twilight poniéndose junto al angustiado chico, quien tras respirar hondo, logro hallar la calma, regresando sus ojos a su color normal

Lo sé Twilight… Applejack, perdóname por haberte tratado así -dijo Jim arrepentido por su conducta anterior

No te preocupes dulzura, entiendo que estés preocupado, todos lo estamos -dijo Applejack con tono comprensivo

Tras eso, Jim, Twilight y las chicas fueron rumbo a la biblioteca para ver si lograban encontrar alguna cura para John en alguno de los libros de la joven princesa. Spike y los demás niños decidieron quedarse en el hospital para acompañar al pequeño.

Este no… este tampoco… este ni siquiera sé de qué trata… no, no, no… -dijo Rainbow Dash buscando a toda velocidad en los estantes más altos, tomando cada libro y desechándolos casi de inmediato

Veamos… no… no… definitivamente este no es el correcto… no… no… -dijo Rarity usando su cuerno para levitar cada libro en frente de ella, haciéndolo mas ordenadamente que la pegaso

Las horas pasaban y ya todas estaban a punto de rendirse, sobre todo porque estaban hasta el cuello de libros que de nada las ayudaban, cuando de pronto Twilight apareció con la respuesta que buscaban.

¡Este es! -dijo la princesa mientras que con su magia pasaba páginas y páginas de información hasta dar con la que necesitaba. Las demás se reunieron a su lado para ver que podría ser- Aquí está, se llama fiebre púrpura, sus síntomas son fiebre elevada, dolor en las articulaciones y dificultad para respirar, sin mencionar las manchas que Spike vio

¿Menciona algo sobre una cura? -dijo Jim preocupado

No, aquí dice que no la tiene -dijo Twilight con mirada triste

¿Nada? ¿Ninguna cura conocida? -dijo Fluttershy incrédula y asustada

Animo todos, no debemos perder la esperanza- dijo Pinkie Pie tratando de hacer que todos se sintieran mejor

¿Por qué lo dices? -dijo Jim a punto de llorar, sin creerle del todo a la pony rosa

Muy fácil, porque se de alguien que podría sernos de ayuda -dijo Pinkie Pie

¿Y quién es? ¡Escúpelo ya! -dijo Rainbow Dash volando en frente de ella

Zecora, ella podría hacer una poción que cure al pequeño John- dijo Pinkie Pie con una gran sonrisa

Es cierto, no lo había pensado -dijo Fluttershy casi tan feliz como ella

Una duda… ¿Quién es Zecora? -preguntó Jim sin entender nada

Una cebra amiga de nosotras, vive en el bosque Everfree y es experta en hierbas y toda clase de medicinas que curan toda clase de enfermedades -explicó Twilight

Dice algo sobre una cura – dijo jim preocupado

Aquí dice que no hay cura – dijo twiligth con una mirada triste

Pues entonces vayamos a verla de inmediato -dijo Jim con tono de urgencia

Sin perder más tiempo, todos llegaron a la cabaña de Zecora en lo profundo del bosque. Apenas ésta les abrió las ponies y Jim le explicaron la situación en la cual estaban

Pueden estar tranquilos, tengo el remedio que hará que el pequeño John se pueda recuperar -dijo Zecora con una sonrisa y en tono sereno, cosa con la cual todos se alegraron- Pero -siguió ella- me temo que hay un ingrediente que por ahora me ha de faltar, es muy importante encontrarlo, sin él no podre ayudarlo

¿Y cuál es? -dijo Jim

Yerba morada -dijo Zecora

¿Y en dónde podemos encontrarla? -dijo Twilight

En el templo marino. Se encuentra en las profundidades del mar al este de Ponyville. La hierba es fácil de hallar mas no de obtener, Merliah, la reina del mar, quizá no nos la quiera ceder, el problema ese es -dijo Zecora con tono serio

No hay problema, nosotros la conseguiremos ¿cierto? -dijo Jim esperanzado

Las chicas estaban de acuerdo con el chico, harían todo cuanto pudieran para poder traer con ellos la yerba y asi curar a John.

Más tarde, planeando el viaje al templo para poder obtener la yerba, Draque observaba todo gracias a su bola de cristal, planeando la forma de lograr que su plan fallara.

Vexu, trae mi mazo de cartas -dijo Draque

Tenga amo -dio Vexu mostrando el mazo

En esta ocasión, planeo usar a… -hizo una ligera pausa mientras decidía su elección con cuidado, pasando una a una las cartas- ¡Genormicus! -dijo entregándole la carta a Vexu para invocarlo

Más tarde, una vez reunidos todos en el hospital, le explicaron la situación a los hermanos de John. Decidieron finalmente ir todos juntos en busca el templo.

Zecora nos dio un mapa para poder dar con la ubicación del templo, además de una poción especial que nos permitirá respirar bajo el agua -explicó Twilight a los demás

Spike de pronto comenzó a sentir de nuevo esa sensación en su estómago que le decía que iba a eructar. Cuando lo hizo, una pequeña flama verde salió con algo de humo y un pergamino que cayó al suelo. El dragón lo abrió, y pudo ver que era una carta de la princesa Celestia.

_Es urgente que vengan a Canterlot de inmediato, un enorme monstruo nos ataca y destruye todo a su paso, necesitamos de su ayuda para poder detenerlo antes de que sea muy tarde. Cuento con que lo harán._

_Princesa Celestia_

¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer? -dijo Lex asustado

Primero que nada dividirnos en equipos. Rarity, Pinkie Pie y Applejack, vayan con Fred, Lex y Max a buscar la yerba, los demás, vengan conmigo, tenemos que defender a Canterlot -dijo Twilight mostrando liderazgo

¿Cómo podremos llegar a los dos sitios? -preguntó Rainbow Dash

Descuida, Tom y yo ayudaremos con lo que haya que hacer -dijo Jim, para luego mirar a Tom- Quería iniciar hoy tu entrenamiento como caballero dragón, pero al parecer deberás aprender sobre la marcha. Solo haz lo mismo que yo y estarás bien -ante esto, su hermano asintió e hizo lo que le dijo su hermano

¡Invocamos a los guardianes de los elementos: Magmatrón y Sparks! -dijeron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo, invocando cada uno a sus respectivos dragones

¿Nos han llamado? -dijo Magmatrón haciendo una reverencia no bien apareció junto a Sparks

Si. Magmatron, necesitamos la ayuda de ambos para proteger a Equestria y salvar a nuestro hermano John -dijo Jim

No se preocupen, desde luego que los ayudaremos, en especial si Equestria peligra -dijo Sparks

Un grupo abordó a Sparks con todo lo que pudieran necesitar para llegar hasta el templo. Al mismo tiempo, otro grupo abordó a Magmatrón para ir en ayuda de Canterlot, pero cuando estaban por irse Jim detuvo a Spike.

Spike, creo que lo mejor es que te quedes aquí -dijo Jim con tono serio

¿Qué? Pero quiero ayudarlos -dijo Spike

Tengo una tarea mucho más grande para ti y necesito que lo hagas, necesito que cuides de John en mi ausencia ¿entiendes? -dijo Jim sin cambiar su tono

Si, lo entiendo. No te preocupes, cuidaré bien de John, por favor tengan cuidado -dijo Spike

Por cierto, necesito además que le leas esto mientras estés con el- dijo Jim, para luego darle un libro de cuentos de hadas de la biblioteca de Twilight a Spike, el cual el dragón miro por un segundo

De acuerdo Jim, puedes confiar en mí -dijo Spike con una sonrisa

Ambos grupos entonces se fueron para cumplir con su misión, totalmente ajenos a lo que pasaba en una dimensión oscura y muy lejana. El perverso Draque observaba todo con mucha atención y una espantosa sonrisa.

No importa lo que hagan o lo mucho que lo intenten, yo seré quien gane al final -dijo Draque sin nunca dejar de sonreír

Continuará…


End file.
